Fluid dispensing systems are used in many applications to dispense fluids of various types. For example, in the agricultural industry, a seeder, such as a planter or a drill, or a sprayer may be used to dispense liquid insecticides, herbicides and/or soil nutrients, such as fertilizers. In many cases, the fluid may be drawn from multiple reservoirs that are sized for easy lifting and maneuvering, and may be subsequently diluted with water prior to its application onto the field being treated. The reservoirs may be sealed reservoirs, e.g., collapsible bags in which the fluid is stored, which may help prevent the accidental spill or other release of the fluid stored in the reservoirs. In any event, by using multiple reservoirs of a size and shape that is easy for a typical human operator to install and replace, it is possible to retain a substantial on-board supply of the fluid on the agricultural machine. However, present fluid dispensing systems lack the ability to control how reservoirs are emptied, and hence, situations may arise wherein all of the reservoirs are emptied during field dispensing operations, which may require that the reservoirs be replaced at an inconvenient time or location.
For example, an operator of a seeder would prefer to add insecticide to the system at the same time dilution water and seed are added. However, with present systems, the only way to ensure that all the insecticide in the reservoirs is used is to run the insecticide operations until all the reservoirs are empty, at which point the operator would have to reload fresh insecticide reservoirs. The timing at which this occurs may not coincide with when the seed and water supplies run out, and hence, the operator would have to again stop to replace seed and dilution water, resulting in a loss of productivity.
Notwithstanding advances in the art, there is a still a need for an agricultural machine, arrangement and method for delivering a fluid to a dispensing system.